Untitle Story
by jihyunk16
Summary: "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. "Kenapa sih?" tanyanya kembali dengan tak sabaran. Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, "Apa aku salah memaksamu?" - Chanyeol X Jongin ( ChanKai )


Untitle Story

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair! Typo

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

…

…

.

.

.

.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Umurnya satu tahun diatas Jongin. Orangnya baik dan humoris. Dan dia gay.

Masalah?

It's nothing problem with him, karena Jongin tidak mengenalnya secara formal.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah

.

.

.

.

Tujuh hari yang lalu Jongin sedang sibuk memakan makan siangnya di kantin, sebenarnya ia malas untuk mengunyah, tapi rasanya rugi kalo tidak dimakan apalagi paket makan siang di sekolah Jongin itu mahal. Padahal ia benci sekali dengan menunya hari ini, tapi dia tetap memakannya meski wajahnya sudah jelek parah saat menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Ternyata hari sialnya tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Apa ia sudah bilang jika ia berada di sekolah khusus pria? Belum? Ya sudah.

Eh? Bercanda

Jangan dibawa perasaan!

Jadi, bukan hal aneh jika melihat kemesraan dua teman yang seperti orang hetero bermesraan. Karena pada dasarnya ada tiga tipe jenis karakter 'teman' disini.

Pertama, itu yang benar-benar berteman dengan dengan sesama siswa lainnya.

Kedua, untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang tidak tersampaikan. Mungkin bisa disebut dengan friends with benefit. Belum ngerti? Coba tanya om google.

Dan yang ketiga, siswa yang benar-benar pasangan. Iya, pasangan yang seperti kalian pikirkan. Memangnya cuma boleh pasangan hetero saja yang boleh pacaran? Pasangan homo juga boleh, tau!

Nah, kalian pasti penasaran Jongin itu tipe yang mana, kan? Nggak penasaran? Hah, sana jauh-jauh!

Jawabannya adalah.. ia bukan dari ketiga jenis tersebut. Alasannya simpel, ia orang yang malas berteman. Jika orang yang sering dia ajak bermain game center dan nyontek bareng bisa dikategorikan teman, maka ia di jenis yang pertama.

Bahasanya Jongin ribet sekali ya? Sudah, sudah jangan baper!

Ini bukan inti masalahnya sebenarnya, ia cuma ingin memperpanjang narasi saja. HAHAHA!

Sudah di katakan jika inti masalahnya ada Chanyeol, bukan? Makhluk gay yang dicintai semua orang. Ia bahkan nggak heran jika Chanyeol punya mantan cowok lebih dari seratus selusin.

Nah, yang jadi masalah adalah Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang ke meja yang ia tempati untuk memakan makan siangnya. Dengan senyum basa basinya pada Jongin lalu menyuapkan makanan menjijikkan itu ke mulutnya. Yang jadi pertanyaan Jongin, dari sekian banyak meja, kenapa si Chanyeol ini malah milih mejanya!?

Ia bisa melihat jika beberapa senior mencoba mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk bareng namun ditolaknya dengan halus. Itu buat Jongin bete', ia yang harusnya menikmati kesendiriannya dihancurkan olehnya! Jangan kan dekat, tau nama Jongin saja mungkin tidak!

"Kau Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

"Ya," bahkan ia tak perlu repot untuk bertanya bagaimana Park Chanyeol tahu namanya. Karena, ada dua kemungkinan disini : ia melihat name tag bajunya atau ia mengenal Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatapnya sambil sibuk menyuapkan nasinya, Jongin yang memang dasarnya terlahir cuek tak mempersalahkannya. "Kau adiknya si rusa itu?"

"Aku tak merasa punya hubungan darah dengan segala jenis hewan."

Jongin yakin ia tak berusaha melucu atau apapun itu, tapi kenapa seniornya ini malah tertawa? Si Chanyeol ini, selain gay ternyata sinting juga. Ia menatap sekitar dan menemukan jika siswa di kantin mulai memperhatikan mejanya karena Park Chanyeol yang terlihat agak gila hari ini.

Setelah menghabiskan berpuluh detik untuk tertawa akhirnya Chanyeol mulai tenang. Baguslah, ia nyaris memanggil rumah sakit jika karenanya.

"Maksudku Luhan, Kim Luhan. Kau adiknya, kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengenalku sebagai adiknya Luhan," ia bukan berniat sarkasme tapi ia beneran tak menyangka! Karena pada dasarnya Jongin dan Luhan bagai saudara kandung beda rahim. Benar, itu sungguh mustahil!

"Oh, itu karena Luhan sering sekali membicarakanmu jika kami bertemu dan kadang memperlihatkan fotomu padaku yang ia ambil diam-diam."

"Ya,ya, dia itu fans berat ku. Tolong kau maklumi," padahal dalam hatinya ia menyusun rencana pembunuhan sadis untuk hyung terkasihnya.

"Dia begitu bersemangat, sampai ketika aku mengubah topik ia akan protes," dan dimulai lah tawa gila Chanyeol. Padahal ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu.

"Kau pacar hyung ku?" perkataannya sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam nyaris asma karena berhenti tertawa mendadak.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak," untuk apa? Setidaknya itu mengurangi kegilaan Luhan padanya saat ia berada dirumah.

"Sayang sekali, itu membuatku terluka," katanya dengan wajah yang dibuat aneh.

Jongin hanya menatapnya heran, jadi Park Chanyeol ingin aku mengamuk dan membakar sekolah hanya karena mendengar ia dan hyungnya berpacaran? Ia tak masalah, tapi ia juga belum mau memiliki catatan kriminal.

Ia berusaha tak mengambil pusing ucapan orang aneh yang di depannya dan mulai melanjutkan suapan terakhirnya dengan muka pahitnya. Mungkin aku harus menulis surat kritik ku pada kantin hari ini, pikirnua ngaco.

"Padahal aku menyukaimu, bukan hyung gilamu," aku Chanyeol yang membuat Jantungnya terbelah lima.

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Pembohong!"

"Emang iya," sahutnya santai. Ia emang bohong, Jongin kan orang yang jujur.

Chanyeol mendengus geli, "Padahal hyung mu orang yang heboh dan sedikit gila, tapi adiknya malah berbanding terbalik," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menyukai Luhan saja?" tanyanya sebal.

Dan Jongin mulai bingung melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar seperti psikopat. Ini terjadi begitu cepat dan Jongin bahkan tak yakin jika nyawanya ada saat itu.

Park Chanyeol menciumnya di kantin yang sedang banyaknya lautan manusia kelaparan.

Sungguh bajingan keparat!

Si bajingan itu bahkan masih sempat melumat bibir seksinya!

Dan ia lebih keparat karena menikmati ciuman tersebut!

Selepas ciuman tersebut Chanyeol langsung menariknya pergi dari kantin terkutuk itu untuk pergi ke lab kimia di ujung lorong. Ku harap seseorang menolong Jongin, ia seperti sedang di hipnotis lewat senyum dan wajah Chanyeol. Si sialan ini ternyata tampan juga, sial.

Jongin diam saja ketika melihat Chanyeol yang membuka pintu lab kimia dengan tidak sabaran, ia bahkan juga diam saat di dudukkan di pangkuan si sialan tersebut.

"Kau cemburu?" Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut disertai senyum kelewat lebarnya. Sialan, jangan tersenyum dihadapan ku!

"Hah? Apa?" tanyanya setengah sadar.

Rasanya ia memang telah dirasuki, bagaimana bisa ia hanya terpejam pasrah saat Chanyeol mengecupi lehernya. Ini gila, sungguh sinting, mereka bahkan hanya berbicara beberapa kata, tapi langsung sudah melalui tahap ini. Ingatkan ia untuk bunuh diri sepulang sekolah.

"Bukankah ini termasuk pelecehan?" ia bersusah payah menahan desahannya ketika Chanyeol mulai menjilati lehernya. Fuck, kenapa begitu nikmat!?, desisnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang terpejam dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Begitu seksi, ia nyaris mendorong Jongin ke meja lab untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. "Kau tak suka?"

Mata Jongin terbuka pelahan, napasnya keluar tak beraturan dari mulutnya. "Mau mu apa?"

"Kau."

"Aku bukan jenis nomor dua," ujarnya ambigu.

Awalnya Chanyeol tak mengerti namun ia teringat ucapan Luhan tentang Jongin, ia tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya yang membuat Jongin mengernyit, memangnya si sialan ini mengerti maksudnya?

Matanya kembali terpejam saat Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya lebih dalam, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah meremas kasar rambut Chanyeol yang membuat empunya semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sialan, siapa yang menciptakan ciuman senikmat ini!

"Friends with benefit terdengar menjijikkan, aku memilih yang lebih terikat. Jadi, kau mau berpacaran denganku?" tanyanya setelah ciumannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin yang sibuk menetralkan napasnya dengan mata yang terpejam dan tangan yang masih melilit di lehernya. Ia bersumpah, Jongin hanya boleh melakukan hal ini padanya!

"Aku bukan gay," sekali lagi ia malas menanyakan dari mana Chanyeol tahu tentang tiga jenis aneh yang ia buat.

"Aku tak perduli tentang gay, homo atau apapun itu. Aku hanya bertanya kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak," mata sayunya terbuka dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini sibuk melepas kancing bajunya. Ia tidak perduli, yang ia perdulikan adalah aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu memikatnya. Jadi ia dengan cepat meletakkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol dan menghirupnya dengan rakus.

Ini gila, tapi Jongin tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia hanya sibuk mendesah saat Chanyeol meremat pinggangnya. Sial, jangan bilang ini akhir dari keperjakaannya? Ia mencoba sadar, tapi mantra Chanyeol sepertinya lebih kuat dari imannya.

"Ku anggap jawabanmu itu kebalikannya," Jongin hanya bisa mendesah karena Chanyeol langsung menciumnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Jongin mencoba menjauh dari Chanyeol. Bukan karena malu atau marah, ia gerah. Benar, gerah! Semua orang terus menerus membicarakan tentang mereka. Sekarang ia percaya, bahwa banyak cowok yang hobinya gosip bahkan melebihi perempuan.

"Sayangku, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hentikan bromance menjijikan mu, Lu."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Bermain dengan Chanyeol kau mau, di goda oleh ku kau tak mau. Memang dunia tidak pernah adil padaku!"

"Si Chanyeol brengsek itu-" Shit, Park bajingan itu memang tak bisa dipercaya! Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu begitu mudahnya tentang kejadian ituuu! Rasanya Jongin menggorok leher Chanyeol jika ia bertemu dengan si sialan tersebut.

Dengan santai Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher milik Jongin yang tampak risih. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa ibunya melahirkan kakak semesum ini? Ia merasa berduka kepada calon masa depan hyungnya nanti. Apalagi jika dia beri tahu jika Luhan sering melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan padanya!

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" tanyanya jengah.

"Menciummu," suara Luhan seperti orang yang sungguh bernafsu, serak dan dalam. Sial, apa dia seseksi itu sampai banyak cowok homo suka padanya!?

Belum sempat ia kabur Luhan langsung menarik lehernya dan menciumnya. Tak sampai disitu, Luhan bahkan memanjat tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggangnya hingga Jongin terpaksa menahan berat badan Luhan agar hyungnya tidak jatuh.

"Wah, wah, Jongin, kau mencoba berselingkuh di depan mataku ya?" suara tak asing menyambutnya yang berusaha menghindar dari ciuman ganas Luhan.

Dengan kasar ia mendorong jidat Luhan, "Hey, gila, sadarlah!" ujarnya gemas.

Sekali sentak, Luhan nyaris jatuh dari gendongan Jongin karena Chanyeol yang sepertinya terbakar cemburu itu menariknya dengan kasar. "Lepas! Kau ini mau mencoba merebut kekasihku, ya?" matanya ia sipitkan sesipit mungkin, mencoba untuk menakuti Luhan.

Luhan yang tak suka acara mari-mencium-jongin nya terganggu langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. "Kau yang sialan! Berani sekali mencuri pacarku! Kau benar-benar belum pernah dibunuh ya!?" makinya sambil terus memukul Chanyeol yang sibuk berteriak ampun.

"Rusa sinting! Lepaskan tangan laknatmu dari rambut indahku!," erang Chanyeol kesakitan. Tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan. Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya, bagaimana mungkin si kerdil satu ini mempunyai tenaga yang luar biasa kuatnya? Dunia pasti sudah terbalik.

"Kau! Kau! Dasar tak tahu diri! Kau merebut apa yang harusnya ku miliki! Aku jadi menyesal pernah memperkenalkan sayang ku secara tak langsung padamu!" Luhan yang belum puas dengan pelampiasannya mulai mencoba mencakar wajah Chanyeol.

He really like angrier woman.

Mata Jongin hanya menatap jengah melihat kedua orang yang mengaku sudah tua tapi tingkahnya masih kekanakan. "Mau sampai kapan berkelahi seperti anak kecil? Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur saja."

Melihat Jonginnya ingin kabur, Chanyeol langsung menyentak tangan Luhan, sebenarnya ia bisa saja dari tadi melakukannya, tapi ia kan juga ingin lihat Jongin membelanya~ tapi.. ternyata itu cuma harapannya belaka. Hidup sebagai Chanyeol memang sungguh menyedihkan! T^T

Dengan segera ia menggendong Jongin yang sudah berlari kecil. Ah, betapa imutnya, kekasihnya itu. Jongin yang digendong mendadak hanya dapat memekik seperti seorang wanita. "Sialan, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" marahnya, terlebih sekilas ia dapat melihat Luhan yang sudah siap mengeluarkan tanduknya melihat adengan mesra di depannya! Luhan tidak rela, Jongin hanya miliknya!

"Apa lagi? Tidur bersamamu," balasnya enteng seakan itu bukan masalah besar. Dengan langkah lebar ia melangkah cepat ke arah kamar Jongin yang memang berada di lantai satu.

BAM!

Pintu pun sudah tertutup rapat dan Luhan dapat mendengar suara kunci yang diputar. Hah, Jongin yang malang, bagaimana bisa ia direbut dengan mudahnya! Ini sungguh membuat Luhan galau setengah mati.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Chanyeol sibuk melumat bibir Jongin ganas tak memperdulikan Jongin yang sudah meronta ingin mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Tangannya bahkan mencoba membuka kancing celana Jongin yang masih mencoba menghalau niatan Chanyeol. "Si bajingan ini, hentikan! Aku ingin tidur!" ujarnya setengah terengah.

"Yasudah, tidur saja," dengan cuek Chanyeol membuka celana Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, jika kau menggodaku seperti iniii!"

Ia membalas tatapan Jongin dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya. "Jadi kau merasa tergoda, hmm?"

Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung gelagapan dan mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. Si bajingan ini sungguh pintar membuatnya bungkam. "Diam kau, sekarang biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang!"

"Okay, tapi setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

"Sudah puas bersenang-senangnya?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang mendelik marah.

Ditatap seperti itu tak membuat Chanyeol gentar, ia bahkan mengecupi bahu Jongin yang kini sibuk memasak makan malam. Susah payah Jongin mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan sayur yang ia potong namun gagal. Desahannya mendadak keluar ketika Chanyeol menggigit bahunya, ia nyaris saja merosot jika tangan Chanyeol tidak memegang pinggangnya. "K-kau! Me-menyingkirlah!" usirnya susah payah. Rasanya sangat sulit menahan hormon sialannya.

"Park Chanyeol! Menyingkir dari adikku! Dia milikku seorang!" Luhan langsung berlari untuk menggorok leher Chanyeol dengan garpu yang ia dapat dari meja makan.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera berlari sambil menggendong pinggang Jongin yang masih setengah sadar. Ia terus berlari dan tertawa saat Luhan dengan wajah merahnya berlari mencoba menggapainya. "Sudahlah Luhan, adikmu memang ditakdirkan untukku, sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah memilikinya. HAHAHA!"

Jongin yang kesadarannya perlahan datang langsung mencubit tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat yang membuatnya nyaris jatuh jika saja ia tak berpegang kuat pada bahu bidang milik Chanyeol. Sial, si brengsek ini sepertinya bukan manusia biasa, mana ada pria sesempurna ini!?, batinnya nelangsa.

"Sayang, kenapa kau melakukannya? Ini sangat sakit!" dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin nyaris membuat Luhan diujung sana melemparkan garpu yang masih terus dipegangnya.

Alih - alih merasa iba, Jongin malah semakin kuat mencubit tangan Chanyeol. "Jangan manja."

"Jongin, harusnya kau lebih keras lagi, itu sama sekali tidak terasa. Gunakan garpu ini maka akan lebih menyakitkan," ungkapnya sambil melambaikan garpu di udara membuat Chanyeol melemparkan gelas plastik yang berada di meja dekatnya.

Ia menghela napas lelah, "Sudahlah, aku ingin memasak. Tolong, tolong sekali jangam mengganggu ku. Aku tak ingin kelaparan hanya karena dua pengacau yang merusak suasana memasakku," setelah itu Jongin kembali ke dapur dan menyelesaikan masakannya secepat yang ia bisa sebelum dua orang itu kembali membuat ulah.

.

.

.

.

Heran, benar sekarang Jongin sedang dilanda rasa bingung dan heran melihat Chanyeol yang mendadak datang ke kelasnya kemudian menariknya ke lab kimia untuk kedua kalinya. Ia merasa seperti deja vu ketika Chanyeol memangkunya dan duduk ditempat yang sama seperti saat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus surai rambut Jongin dengan lembut, matanya memancarkan kegelisahan yang terlihat sangat jelas membuat Jongin merasa penasaran setengah mampus. "Kenapa sih?" tanyanya kembali dengan tak sabaran.

Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, "Apa aku salah memaksamu?"

Kening Jongin berkerut jelek mendengar perkataan aneh Chanyeol. "Jangan berbelit dan mendramatisir, katakan langsung apa yang ingin kau katakan," ujarnya jengkel.

Bibir Chanyeol langsung mengerucut, niatnya ingin membuat suasana mellow dihancurkan oleh orang dipangkuannya dengan cepat. Dasar tidak peka!

"Orang - orang terus menyakan hubunganku denganmu, aku juga jadi serba salah karena kau kan tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku," jelasnya ragu karena takut jika saja Jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Bukan tidak pernah tapi belum," tekannya. "Tumben sekali kau mendengarkan pendapat orang-orang, biasanya kau selalu percaya diri," lanjutnya sambil menyindir Chanyeol.

"Jadi jika aku menanyakannya lagi, kau akan menjawabnya?" ujarnya ragu.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sekarang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, ia terlihat begitu polos, sama sekali tidak terlihat wajah idiot yang selalu dipasangnya saat bersama yang lain. Itu membuat Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi Chanyeol bahkan menciumnya!

"Mungkin," jawabnya setengah menggoda. "Aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa kau begitu menyukaiku, aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan berpacaran dengan siapapun apalagi dengan laki - laki. Seperti yang dulu kau katakan, aku tidak lebih baik dari hyungku, tapi kau malah menyukaiku. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal"

"Kau benar, aku bahkan mengenalmu dari curhatan Luhan tentangmu. Awalnya aku hanya tertawa saja melihat Luhan yang mengidap brother complex akut. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku kesal melihatnya begitu memujamu bahkan mengatakan akan melarangmu untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun," Chanyeol jeda sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Jongin. Lalu kembali melanjutkan,

"Aku sadar, bahwa aku cemburu mendengar Luhan yang terus menerus memuji dan mengerjaimu, aku kesal saat Luhan mengatakan akan menjaga kau seperti ingin menyatakan bahwa tak ada yang bisa menjagamu seperti yang dilakukannya, aku juga marah karena aku hanya mendengar cerita tentangmu sementara Luhan secara bebas dapat melakukan banyak hal bersama mu. Aku cemburu!"

Tangan Jongin mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan sesekali tersenyum mendengar curahan Chanyeol tentang dirinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa hatinya menghangat dan membuatnya terharu karena dicintai.

"Maka itu, aku mulai mencari cara agar kau juga bisa melihatku dan berbagi banyak ekspresi yang kau keluarkan saat bersama Luhan. Mungkin ini sedikit kekanakan, karena bagaimana pun Luhan adalah hyungmu, tapi sangat sulit mempertahankan pikiranku saat dia terus menceritakan tentangmu seakan mengejekku karena aku tak pernah bertindak untuk mendekatimu."

"Jongin, aku tahu, aku bukanlah lelaki yang baik. Kau mungkin sering mendengar hal buruk tentang ku dari manapun, tapi percayalah bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu dari hari yang paling dalam. Aku jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu secaranya nyata."

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Ia mengangguk puas dan membalas perlakuan Jongin dengan mendekapnya erat seakan tak Jongin akan pergi. "Bodoh," maki Jongin, ia melesakkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu memabukkan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu melakukan hal tak senonoh pada tubuhku jika aku tak menyukaimu," gumam Jongin.

Senyum Chanyeol perlahan mengembang mendengar pernyataan dari Jongin. "Jadi, mau jadi pacarku?"

Jongin hanya mengertakan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan terus menghirup bahkan mengecup lehernya terus - menerus. Senyumnya kian lebar mengetahui Jongin begitu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya. Baginya, tingkah Jongin yang seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya tahu isi hati Jongin dan itu membuatnya bersyukur meskipun ia mendekati Jongin dengan cara brengsek dan mesum, haha!

.

.

.

.

Finish~

.

.

.

Untuk Chankai's Story akan dilanjutkan disaat yang memungkinkan. Thank's


End file.
